A Life full of Love and Pain
by LoveChild1
Summary: HERMIONE HAS A SECERT SHE DOES NOT WANT HER FREINDS TO KNOW AND SHES ABOUT TO FIND OUT A BIG SECRET THAT WILL CHANGE HER LIFE.
1. Alone yet found

Author's note 

I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling not me.

PAINFUL LOVE ALL OVER

Chapter one 

Alone yet found

Hermione sat alone in her compartment at the very end of the Hogwarts Express. She chose the very back because she did not want to see anyone. She was hoping to avoid Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She just could not see them or anyone at the moment. She needed time alone to herself.

This was her seventh years at Hogwarts and she was head girl. She been perfect for the last two years and she is the top student at school. Although things seemed to be going well, she was unhappy. At the end of her sixth year, a week before the year was over she got a letter from Victor Krum. She had been seeing him since her fourth year and was supposed to go stay with him for the first half of her summer holiday. That changed when he wrote her a letter saying he thought it would be best if the two of them went their separate ways. Due to the fact that he had found someone new, while she was at school, and his own age. He stated that he had fallen in love with this girl and they were to be married. He said that he wished her the best, hoped that she would understand and would never forget her. 

Well, of course, this really hurt her. Harry and Ron were ready to hex or curse him on sight. She told them not to, that she would be alright and get on with out him. It ruined her whole summer holiday because she hated being at home. Her muggle father hated her for being a witch, said she was a freak, a monster. He would hit her and beat her. He liked to show her how much he hated her. He had come a custom to showing her this by doing inhumanly things to her, horrible things. Her mother did not know of these things because she had grown very ill about a year ago. She wanted to tell her mum but did not want to upset her and make her worry. She did not want to leave her mother alone with her father, but she could not stay there with him all year long. With all of this happening, she stopped talking with everyone, even her best friends.

All at once, Hermione was torn from her thoughts as the compartment door flew open to show a very worried looking Ginny Weasley.

" Hermione Granger where have you been?'' she said, out of breath, "Harry, Ron, and I have been looking all over this train for you?''

"You have? Well, I have been right here, I just didn't to feel like seeing everyone at first.'' she said blankly.

"Why, how have you been, is everything alright, are you alright? We have not heard from you all summer long, what happened to you?'' Ginny said in a rush.

Hermione felt like disappearing, but she could not show that to Ginny she did not want to explain everything now. She and Ginny had become very close friends over the years.

" Gin, calm down, everything is fine, I am ok, sit down and breathe," Hermoine said calmly, motioning for her to sit down next to her.

" Really?'' Ginny said, sitting down next to her, but she was not convinced that Hermione was fine.

"I am sorry I worried you, but I was busy during the summer, my mum…er… my mum is ill and I had to take care of her." Hermione said.

"Mione I'm sorry, but why didn't you write us we could have help. This is not like you." Ginny said putting her hand on her friends shoulder. "Its not like you to hid from us."

"Really Ginny you worry to much." she said with a small laugh.

"Ron has really been worried about you, when did not return the letters he sent he almost freaked, he thought that the whole…um….the whole Krum thing really got to you.'' Ginny said nervously.

She did not like bringing up Krum around her. Thought she might get upset.

"Oh poor Ron!'' Hermione said looking sad "But I'm over Victor and anyway I don't have time to worry about him. Did I tell you I'm the new head girl." she said almost glowing.

" Oh Mione that is wonderful, I am so happy for you!" Ginny said excidly.

" Ya, I know I'm glad too." Hermione said

" Well know that I have found you why don't you come to our normal compartment with me, I am sure Harry is wondering what's happened to me, and Ron really has missed you, a lot." Ginny said winking.

Hermione blushed a little at this comment. Ginny and Harry had to dating since Christmas of there sixth year and he stayed most of his summer at the Weasleys.

"Ummm…ok…I...guess..ok I'll go I don't really want to spend the train ride alone. So Ron has really missed me, _a lot_ you huh.'' she said smiling.

"You can ask him that your self. Now come on I have kept Harry wanting to long." Ginny said as she grabbed her arm and pulled out of the compartment and down the hall.

Author's note

I hope you enjoy this fic it is my first. Please review

Smokes say you are ok not wit gin.


	2. A talk on a Train

Harry and Ron wore sitting in the usual compartment waiting to see if Canny had found Hermione. Harry was sitting down looking relaxed, Ron was pacing back and fourth looking rather worried. 

''Ron sit down mate she'll be here.'' Harry said hopping to get ron to sit down ''you she would never miss the first day back to school.''

Ro who was still pacing gave a nerves laugh and finally sat down saying nothing. It had been hard on him over the summer not knowing if she was alright or hurt or lose he didn't know. Hermione was his friends, his best friend other than Harry. He couldn't imagine her not in his life.

Than the door to the compartment swung open, Ginny was standing before with a big smile on her little freckled face. 

''Ginny hey any luck?'' said Harry

''yes did you find her?'' said ron very fast.

She moved in side the compartment and sat down next to Harry reveling a very different looking Hermione, not the Hermione they remembered last year. She had no feeling in her face. Her eyes seemed so hollow and empty. She had grow thinner . Her went past her waist but she had it up in a messy bun with little strands falling in her face, but it was not brown and bushy anymore it was straight and jet black. Her face was very pale with really no color to it, she had dark black eye liner on. She was wearing all black clothing, tight black boot cut pants, black boots, a short sleeve black shirt that said ''I'M nOt hErE I aM eLse WhEre'' in blood red writing and under that black fish net like sleeves. She had gained a few more ear rings in her ears and a nose ring.

Ron and Harry just stared at her like she was a stranger. They all stood in salience for a few seconds, felt like forever to Hermione, until Ginny cleared her throat and jabbed Harry very hard in the side. He quickly got up realizing what he was doing and walked over to her hugged her very tightly.

"Mione I'm sorry, you just look so different how are you ." Harry said as he let her go from his grip." " why haven't you written us all summer, are you ok."

She was looking rather sad and confused. She did not want to tell them how bad her summer had been. How her mum fall ill and could die. How her father did horrible things to her. Would not let her contact her friends. 

''Calm down Harry I'm fine.'' she said hopping he would by it.

'' Harry, love back off and let the girl breathe, ok.'' Ginny said pulling Harry away from Hermione, seeing her face and sitting him down next to her.

Hermione was thankful to Ginny, she did not need a hundred questions right now. Than she turned to look at Ron.

''Hi Ron.'' she said not sure how he would react.

Ron who was just looking at her, his eyes full of questions and confusion.

Just stood up walked over to her looked her up and down one more time before wrapping her up into the biggest hug of her life.

'' Hermione I have………..missed you so much.'' ron said whispering in her ear.

Ron had grown much taller now, he was even taller than Harry now and muscular too. He heed her for a good five minutes letting her go. They sat down in the seats across from Ginny and Harry. Hermione felt odd, it was so quiet she didn't know what to tell them, but ron broke the salient by asking the one thing she did not want to her.

'' Mione please tell me why have you not wrote to us turning the summer.'' Ron said sounding disparate. '' I have really been worried about you, I was not sure if that thing with Krum hurt you so much that you stopped talking to anyone. I swear I should have killed him for what he did to you." Ron said he ears turning pink.

Hermione looked rather shocked had how worried ron was.

'' I'm sorry I didn't write you guys, my mum was ill and I had been taken of her." Hermione said trying sound worried and cheery at the same time. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry I have taken so long to update please review please please please please 

Smokes the US is coming 

Thanks

Lovechild


	3. THE MADDNESS STARTS, SCHOOL IS IN

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER PEOPLE OK WE STRIAGHT,……GOOD. NOW ON WITH TH STORY!

THIRD CHAPTER 

SCHOOL IS IN

Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione wore all sitting in the compartment on the train, Ron was asking her why her mum's was sick and if she was ok. Hermione did not want to talk about it so she changed the topic and told the boys that she was the new Head Girl.

"Mione that's wonderful I new you would be. I think everyone did." Harry said smiling and putting his arm down from Ginny's neck because it was going to num. Ginny then just leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder. "So Ron are you the Head boy?" Harry asked putting his head on Ginny's.

"Yes Ron are you?" Hermione said looking at him. She was seating next to him. With her knees pulled up to her chest

Ron looked down at her and than up at Harry and shook his head "Sorry mates its not me." Hermione sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. 'If Ron is not the Head boy than who is, oh I hope its not…..?"

Than suddenly the compartment door opened rather hard to show Draco Malfoy . All four them of looked up at there unwanted visitor. "Well Well Well, if it isn't Golden Boy Potter and your 2nd hand family of trash." he said looking at Harry, than at Ron and Ginny. 

Harry jumped up and so did Ron both standing in front of Ginny and Hermoine. Than a voice came from behind Ron.

"If I wore you Malfoy I would watch my tongue, unless you want to be a ferret or a toad you spoiled poor excuse of a wizard running to your father every time someone pisses you off. But wait, oh damn you can't now can you because your daddy is still a azkaban." Hermoine said without even moving.

Draco couldn't get another word out of his mouth, she said it so plain, with no care or feeling, she didn't even look at him. This surprised all four of them.

"Granger!" Draco looked very put out by this remark. He said "Have I offended you oh I am so sorry." he said sarcastically with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk of his white as the dead face. "Well if you must know I need the head girl, you." he said pointing at her.

"What do you want with her Malfoy?" Ron yelled jumping up his ears turning pink.

"We have to meet with the new Prefects, Mcgonngal sent me I am the head boy." Malfoy said glowing 

"WHAT, YOU HEAD BOY" Ron yelled

"Does that bother you weasley can't be with your mudbl..

"SHUT UP! Both of you I can't here this, Ron chill out and sit down your making an ass of yourself so please stop." Hermione said jumping up and pushing Ron down in his seat. She could not bare to hear yelling. She figured Draco was head boy.

"Malfoy you shut up and lets go, I will be back later" she said to Ginny and Harry and a very mad Ron. 

She pushed past Draco and closed the door.

"So were do we go hum." she said looking very mad for being bothered.

"We go this way." Draco said pointing straight ahead and they started walking.

" Is this really Bookworm Granger under all this black, well ?" he said looking her up and down 

"Yea get over it, if you don't like don't look at me." she said and started walking faster leaving Draco behind her looking very put out again, even he was shock at her change.

"We need to go to the front of the train you are impossible to find, very annoying you know. " Draco said

"Yes well I like not to be found, so get over it." she said looking at the ground.

Draco was getting very annoyed with her tone he was not use to people brushing him off like he was some house elf.

"Well mudblood ." he said, getting angry.

She just smiled and said "My blood has no mud in it my dear Malfoy, if I were you I would hate to know that when I say something like that I look like a fool and stupid but that is your choice."

Draco went for his wand in his robes until McGonagall stepped out of a compartment door were the meeting was taking place.

"Oh great there you two are we are in here, hurry up now." said McGonagall.

Draco frowned and put his wand back in his robes and they followed her in. 

They meant with the prefects and discussed with them there duties. 

********************************************************

The train came to a stop at the Hogsmeade Station all the students got off and headed towards the carriages. When it arrived at ther school they got out and entered the great hall. Were all the teacher and the head master sat.

Everyone was staring at hermoine as she walked in with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. People wore completely shocked at the way she looked.

Of course she could care less.

A/N 

Well it is not the best but please review let me know if it ok.


End file.
